


Luck Be a Lady

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gross motels, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Chloe Sullivan swiveled her head to turn and glare at the eldest Winchester.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Luck Be a Lady

Slowly the door opened to reveal the skankiest motel room ever.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Chloe Sullivan swiveled her head to turn and glare at the eldest Winchester.

Before she’d come into their lives, not a hell of a lot could make his brother cringe and Sam had to cough to cover up a laugh because Dean looked like he was ready to tuck his tail between his legs and flee.

“That’s life on the road,” he said, shrugging and Sam knew he was trying his best to sound nonchalant.

Never lose your cool in front of the ladies, he’d once told Sam.

“Life on the road consists of staying in rooms with--” She peeked into the trash can and backed away with a horrified expression. “Used condoms that have been here for God knows how long?”

Dean’s eyes widened a little, as though he doubted what she claimed and peeked into the trash, a faint smirk spreading across his face. “Well at least it’s not on the floor. Or in the…” His voice trailed off as he realized there was only one large bed in the room.

“Forget it. I’d rather go back to Smallville and face the wrath of Lex Luthor than stay in this room. That mattress is a venereal disease waiting to happen.”

“And there’s no way in hell I’m sharing a bed with my brother,” Sam spoke up, shaking his head.

“It was the only motel with a vacancy!” Dean said, throwing his hands up defensively.

“All for sleeping in the car raise your hand,” Chloe responded, raising her hand in the air.

Sam did the same.

Dean sighed and watched them turn and leave the room, his own hand still in the air.

Despite the fact he didn’t mind having Chloe in the backseat of the Impala, he really hadn’t factored Sam into that equation.

That was just his luck.


End file.
